


in distance

by lusterrdust



Series: in this city [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: "It’s the little things he notices that make him ache for her to come back home." [bughead, nsfw]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd
> 
> part of the "brick walls" universe
> 
> shameless smut

 

 

 

>  ▱◯♕
> 
> _“If I had it my way, I would take you down_  
>  _If I had it my way, I would turn you out_  
>  _And if my body had a say, I would come again_  
>  _Scared of what I might say, 'cause I'm at the edge.”_  
>  _—Demi Lovato, “Body Say”_
> 
> ◯

_“Tell me you need me.”_

The words fall from her lips in a cry, his own body responding to her plea with a twitch to his aching member stiff in his hand.

Jughead doesn’t know how they got here, beginning the evening with a normal conversation through the phone before he’d caught the rustling of what sounded like clothes in the background on Betty’s end. His mind had conjured up so many images of her, placing her in different spots inside the dorm she’d given him a tour of through Skype five weeks prior.

Betty’s gone for three months to the Netherlands on a summer journalism program, and Jughead is beside himself without her. Their 300-square foot apartment now feels massive somehow. He wakes up every morning without the feel of her beside him, there is no fresh coffee made, no tightly wound up toothpaste on their sink, and no makeup littering the dresser they both share.

It’s the little things he notices that make him ache for her to come back home.

Jughead misses her lips, her jokes, her smile, her eyes. Just the thought of her smiling makes him hard and he groans, hearing her pause in her idle chat about her events that day.

“Juggie?”

Her voice is throatier, just the slightest bit hitched with the realization on her part on what he’s feeling. Jughead wants to apologize. He wants to feel embarrassed for being so damn weak-willed in controlling himself over a single thought, but he’s already too far gone.

“What are you doing right now, Betty?” he manages to ask in a somewhat normal voice, just the barest hints of a strain to alert her of his issue.

There’s a slight pause on Betty’s end before she answers. “I was just getting ready for bed. It’s nearly midnight here.”

Right, he thinks with a nod she can’t see. Time zones.

Licking his lips, Jughead wants to ask what _exactly_ it is she’s doing. He wants to know every detail so he can picture her clearly in his mind’s eye. Fortunately, Betty’s always been in-tuned with what it is he’s feeling, and she continues in a lighter voice.

“I was changing.”

His heart thuds in his chest and Jughead slips himself off the heater he’s sitting on under the window, ignoring the disgruntled meow from Caramel at being woken up. Shirtless himself and still in his sweats, Jughead runs a hand through his hair and sits on their mattress. “Into what?”

He hears her little gasp on the other end and clenches his eyes shut at it, flopping against rustled sheets and pressing his phone tighter against his ear.

“Jug—“

“Sorry.” He groans, throwing his free hand over to grip the bridge of his nose. “I just—I miss you so fucking much, Betts.”

He can practically feel her nerves through the three-thousand miles between them, but when she speaks, he can hear her soft completely _Betty_ smile on the other end. “I miss you, too, Juggie.” There’s a small hitch to her voice before she continues, “…and, I was changing into the flannel I stole from you… and—“

Jughead hangs onto her words, breath caught in his throat.

“—and nothing else.”

His palms are starting to sweat and he feels his heart begin to race. There’s more rustling on Betty’s end, the metallic squeak of bedsprings, and he can picture her far too easily; long legs exposed and blonde hair billowed out against her pillow, he imagines her nipples hard and eager to be loved against the fabric of his shirt.

Jughead wipes the sweat on his palm off his sweatpants, dragging the cotton material down his waist slightly. “I—Are you alone?”

“…Yes.” She answers in a sultry voice

Jughead groans, losing restraint with each passing second the molten pooling of lust spreads throughout his limbs and toward his lower stomach. She’s breathing harder now, and his eyes roll back as his free hand dips into the waistband of his sweats, grabbing himself but not moving.

She sighs out his name sweetly with a tremor in it that he knows all too well.

 _Betty is touching herself._ Jughead’s sensibility bursts into a thousand pieces.

He gives a tug to himself and exhales roughly, gritting her name out as the bedsprings on her end creak again. “I wish I was with you.” He tells her huskily, arching his hips off the bed and scooting himself up until he’s pressed against the headboard.

They’ve never done this before; this territory they’re treading is absolutely new—

“I need…” she breathes out with a shallow whine, spiking the lust in his veins.

“What?” Jughead asks quietly, controlling his own breath as his heart thrums erratically beneath his ribs. “What do you need?”

“T-tell me. Tell me what you’d do to me...” She responds as he pictures her slim fingers sliding into herself. “if you were here.”

Jughead stares at the brick wall across from him with lidded eyes as he strokes himself, picturing Betty’s legs spread open with her hand between them.

“Fuck.” He curses at her demand as a thousand different scenarios of what he’d like to do with her flitter across his mind. He knows she’s out of her comfort zone right now however, and he’s going to do everything he can to ease that and make her feel good.

“I’d run my hands over your throat.” He says, hearing her moan at the response. “Put your hands there, Betty. Are they there?”

“Yes.” She responds in a higher pitch.

“I’d touch you there.” He grunts, brushing his thumb over the tip of his head. “Then I’d… I’d run them down until I could cup your tits.”

Betty gasps at his crass word and his hand stutters.

“Pinch yourself.”

“Fuck, Jughead.” Betty begins to pant, her mewls stirring the lava in his belly. There’s shuffling on her end until she explains she’s grabbed her headphones. “I want you in me. My fingers, they don’t feel as good.”

Jughead pumps himself harder and parts his mouth at her admittance, wanting more than anything to have her beside him so he can fuck her hard into the mattress. He’d fuck her on the counter, against the shower, on the floor—he just wants _her_. Five weeks is far too long without having her, and he still has more to go.

“I pictured you bending me over and fucking me during class today.” She admits sinfully, raising goosebumps across his skin as his hips thrust up into open air. “Over the desk and having your mouth on me.”

Jughead croaks out her name as she continues with rising confidence to her wanton tone. “I want your cock—“

“ _Jesus_!” Jughead begins to stroke himself harder, feeling the familiar tingle of an orgasm approaching. He slows his hand down and bites his lip. “When you get back home…” he trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished for her imagination to fill the blank.

“Tell me you love me.” Betty cries softly, seizing the coils in his stomach.

“I love you.” He responds immediately with ardent fervency. “I love you.”

“Tell me you need me.” The words fall from her lips in a cry, his own body responding to her plea with a twitch to his aching member stiff in his hand.

“I need you so bad,” he moans, feeling his mouth become dry as he hears the slick sounds of her arousal on the other line. _Goddamn_! “I’d fuck you so hard, Elizabeth.”

She cries out a shaky _yes_ , and he continues with a newfound sexual confidence. She’s in his hands—not literally, unfortunately—but her trust in getting herself off through nothing but his voice, Betty’s given him too much power, and she doesn’t even realize it.

“More,” she begs tremulously, stroking his ego as he works himself in a hard, calloused hand.

“I’d bend you over the table and spread you open,” he pants, eyes fluttering closed as the image presents itself vividly behind his eyelids. “Right there in the kitchen, I’d eat your little cunt—“

“Fuck— _Juggie_!” Betty keens loudly at the filthy word they’ve never used before with one another in intimacy. Jughead however, he feels near animalistic. He’s gone five weeks without her—without her kiss or tasting every part of her skin.

He depraved, s _tarving_. There’s a beast inside him clawing its way out in a rage for its hunger.

“I-I’m so close.” She tells him, giving him the image of flushed cheeks and rosy nipples. He pictures her fingers rubbing furious circles over her clit the way he knows she likes, and he hums in pleasure as the phone almost slips from his grip due to his erratic movements.

“I want to taste you so bad, Betty.” He continues to lead her up that peak of release, as well as himself. “I want to feel your tits in my hands as I fuck you from behind. I want to fuck you until you can’t even remember your own name.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —!” naughty words she releases passionately in the heat of the moment only, Jughead’s absolutely gone for Betty Cooper’s foul tongue. “I’m…coming, _Jug_ —“

“Yes, _yes_.” Jughead moves his hand in synch with her fast breathing, imagining the pretty face she makes when reaching completion. Pinched brows and parted lips that are usually plump with the assault of his own tongue, he imagines her perfectly as her moan echoes through the speaker of his phone, pulling him into a cataclysmic bliss of raw pleasure. “ _Jesus_ , Betty.”

Their heavy breathing are the only things being transmitted through either line by the time their nirvana slips away with each passing second drawn out. Jughead can feel the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and he exhales as if he’d just finished running a marathon. “That was…”

The words trail off as he wipes himself with his boxers and pulls his sweats back up. On the other end, Betty gives an airy giggle that is laced with the accompaniment of a blush. “We definitely need to do that again.” She says demurely, as he pictures her biting her lip.

Jughead’s brows shoot up and his lips curve crookedly in a delirious smile. “Seconded.”

Betty sighs, and he can hear the squeak of her bed again as she adjusts herself. “I miss you so much, Jughead.”

Her voice has lost all playfulness, and there’s an undertone of sadness that makes his heart clench tightly as he sits up straight against the headboard. “Hey, don’t do that.” She doesn’t respond right away, but there’s a loud sniff that grips his heart with pressure. “Betty,”

“I’m sorry.” Betty responds with a coarse throat. “It’s just so _hard_.”

“I know.” Jughead sighs, closing his eyes and feeling every part of his skin ready to jump out with the urge to fly to where she’s at and wipe her tears away. “It’s only six more weeks. Trust me, once it’s over, you’re going to feel so accomplished.”

Six weeks feels more like an _eternity_ , but Jughead knows this course is important for Betty. He’s _seriously_ debating an impromptu trip to Europe.

 “You won’t forget about me until then?” she teases lightly through her tears, trying her best to be strong.

“You know I’d never.” Jughead responds as their tabby cat jumps up and walks over to be given attention. Jughead switches the phone to his other ear and pets her. “Though, I can’t say the same about Caramel. She’s pretty spoiled here without you.”

Betty chuckles, sounding lifted in spirits. “I wish you could see it here, Jug. The buildings are so beautiful, and there are these little cafés that I would love to go with you.”

As Betty continues to talk to him, sharing her experiences and sights, Jughead puts her on speaker and begins to look up prices for plane tickets.

Fuck it.

He’s got money saved up.

“—maybe one day you and I can come together.” She tells him wistfully before a yawn slips past her lips. “There’s this one spot, it’s just _so_ romantic.”

“Yeah.” Jughead tells her, smiling softly as her voice lowers into a drowsy tone. His thumb hovers over the _buy now_ button on his phone before pressing down. “One day.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> This has been sitting idle on my phone for weeks now. Instead of leaving it unfinished, I tried to tidy it up without making it seem like it was done hastily. If it comes off that way, I apologize. It's short, but hopefully it's satisfying enough than to leave it incomplete.

 

> ▱◯♕
> 
> “ _I believe in the unmeasurable power of love. That true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance_.”  
>  — _Steve Maraboli_
> 
> ◯

" _Fuck._ Yes! Yes, _harder_!"

Her body curved over her desk, books digging into her ribcage and breasts, Betty feels Jughead slam his hips into her over, and over again, pressing that sweet spot that makes her eyelids flutter.

Her moans are slurred, her mind too far gone in the sea of erotic euphoria to properly vocalize the pleasure Jughead's giving her, toeing the line of painful and perfect.

He's been here all but twenty minutes, the first few spent in happy tears as she'd spotted him sitting outside her room, arms draped over his knees and a bundle of flowers that looked suspiciously similar to the ones planted outside her building grasped in his hand.

Now here they are, bodies seeking the release they've been withheld from for weeks. While she and Jughead are no strangers to raw and rough coupling, he's completely uninhibited in this moment. Carnal, like a man tasting water after a long drought. 

Already having come twice by his fingers and tongue alone, Betty cries out in surprise and then pleasure when he roughly turns her over onto her back. His teeth scrape the underside of her nipple, tongue hotly pressed afterward like a wet salve.

There will be marks there for days to come, she's sure.

Betty turns her head and whimpers, catching the lips that have moved upward toward her line of vision. They drink each other in, tasting and moving with unrestrained vigor.

"J-Jug—"

" _Fuck_ ," he groans out gutturally. "I missed this. Missed you," his hand moves to her thigh and hoists it over his shoulder. The new angle makes her keen, and she arches her back off the desk, completely uncaring of the items pressing painfully underneath her.

Betty's legs begin to shake and her stomach clenches as the first tremors of an orgasm approach. She cries out, reaching for his arms—really anything in this lusty haze of pleasure. A spike of heat shoots through her spine until it blooms in her belly and she's so _close_.

Jughead voices his own approach, brows pinched as a trickle of sweat falls between them. "I'm gonna..."

"No!" She demands breathlessly. Not yet, not yet, not yet.

"Betty," he rasps out, clenching his jaw before his fingers dive between them to seek out the bundle of nerves at her core.

And just like that, she sees stars.

Head thrown back, she feels Jughead come inside her as she ascends to the heavens before all too soon she's tethered back down. She vaguely hears him repeat her name, but the blood pumping through her ears is too loud to be sure.

"Christ," The swear drags out on Jughead's tongue as his body falls against her own, pinning her to the wood underneath her back.

Betty smiles dreamily and pushes her hand against his damp hair, loving the way it feels against her skin. God, she'd missed this.

It's not long before they've moved to her bed, the two of them pressed snugly in the cramped space. Her fingers splay out against his chest as she lazily kisses the moles scattered over his skin. "How long are you here for?"

One hand thrown behind his head and the other wrapped around her, Jughead lies contentedly with his eyes closed and revels in the feel of her lips on him. "Three days."

Betty hums, taking the information in with pleasant satisfaction. Three whole days to spend with him, and him alone. She hasn't been this excited in months. Her mind begins to plan out all the places she wants to take him, and she tells him as much. She lists everywhere she wants to go and feels her heart swell when he chuckles at her enthusiasm.

Eyes flickering to the clock, Betty drags her hand down his stomach to the curls at his pelvis. His eyes snap open as other parts of his body wake up at her feathery touch. She grins coquettishly and wraps deft fingers around him, delighting in the hitched breath he exhales.

"I think," she says slowly, focusing on his darkened gaze and heated skin. "there's no harm in leaving the sightseeing for tomorrow."

Jughead grins crookedly at her and pulls her up, twisting them so he's on top again. His eyes roam down her form appreciatively before he answers with teasing fondness, "I've got the best view right here."

Years later, when looking back on the memory of his impromptu visit, neither Jughead nor Betty will regret the way they'd spent half of it in bed.


End file.
